


hawt cupcest fanfic!!11!!!1!!1

by wingedoracle



Series: Mangosteen's Fanfiction Hell [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mangosteen still be writing this bullshit lmao, pirouletta is very overprotective of mr chimes, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedoracle/pseuds/wingedoracle
Summary: You thought this was over. It's never over.





	hawt cupcest fanfic!!11!!!1!!1

Cuphead and Mugman were bored. And I mean, really bored.

"Mugs, it's very boring. What do we do?" Cuphead asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we can play a game?" responded Mugman.

"Oh, I know! Truth or Dare!" screamed Cuphead.

At last, the cup brothers were no longer bored. The game was really, really progressing. Until.......

"Mugman, truth or dare?" said Cuphead.

"Uhm, truth." replied Mugman.

"How much do you like me?" asked Cuphead.

"A lot. And I'll prove it." declared Mugman.

That's when they started to make out. It was really, really steamy. And that is when they started to.........

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
The door burst right open. And then appeared a pretty pissed off ballerina.

"MANGOSTEEN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING _SMUT_ TO MR. CHIMES!?" screamed Pirouletta at the top of her lungs.

"Jesus Christ, Pirouletta. He told me to read him a bedtime story. Besides, he's already asleep. Anyways, at least I am not in love with the boss." stated Mangosteen in a chill manner.

And that's when Pirouletta punched the living daylights out of Mangosteen.

 

ZE END (for now? idk man)


End file.
